Jessica's Escape
by FallForMe MyDarkness
Summary: Being thrown into an AU of POTC saved Jessica's life. Now she has to undergo several changes in order to survive on both land and sea, while being trained by her secret favorite character. Can she keep her feelings a secret? Will she ever get back home to seek her revenge? Capt. Jack/OC


Jessica's Escape, Ch 1

Today was not going well. All Jessica wanted to do was curl up in her bed after taking loads of pills and just fade away from this hellish life. Of course she couldn't do that, she had exams in the morning and a family that pressured her into being their perfect little spawn princess bull-shit ballerina. The clock by her bed read 2:40am. _Fuck me._

She flopped down and attempted to sleep. 3:30am. UGH!

If you can't win, try something else! She rolled off the bed and strolled into her shared kitchen with her flatmates. Her family had money and paid for everything but it never made her happy and she refused the help when she could, often spending her free time either studying or working at her favorite coffee shop. She made a quick stop at the freezer and then sat at the couch, flicking on Netflix and popping open her favorite pint of rocky road ice cream, digging a spoon in and pulled out a scoop to lick. She hated school. She always felt like the system was all a monopoly and that real lessons were better learned from first hand experience like the old times when the most common education for a trade was through apprenticeship. That always seemed to suit her fancies better.

Her spoon hit the bottom and scraped up nothing, _damn_. As convenient as a 24 hour convenience store was it was still inconvenient to not have bodyguards or police escort in this particular neighborhood. She thought the place was decent until her new neighbors showed up. They were in their mid twenties and always stayed up late partying and messing around. All four of them. They weren't bad looking at least but Jessica was a bit small for a woman and felt intimidated when passing by their residence. She felt like they had an eye on her and it gave her the creeps. At the rate of sleep she was getting, things weren't about to get much better and her chocolate crave just wouldn't fix. In exasperation she got up and threw on her favorite hoodie, her sneakers which were now covered by slight bell bottom form fitting grey sweatpants, grabbed her keys and went out. I'll make this quick, or so she thought.

At the same time the movie she was about to play on the tv faded before the tv sparked a brilliant light then went black.

Tonight was much colder than she expected in Boston. It was usually freezing in the winter but right now it was supposed to be a humid Fall night. If you know New England then you know the weather always changes like a teen in a mood swing, and tonight was no exception. The brisk wind started to pick up making Jess hug herself, the sting made her advert her eyes down but her mistake in doing so caused her to collide with a solid mass before she could round the corner.. and it reeked of alcohol.

"Hey, wat- oh Hey sexy.. where ya goin'?" _Oh shit.._ she mumbled out loud. If it was Clark then she had a better chance of getting out of this one. She hesitated before stepping back to glare up at none other than Jeremy, the worst of the trouble makers.. She was screwed. Maybe in more ways than one.

She attempted to sound confident when she gave him an emotionless, "Excuse me.." but he caught her arm before she could pass, pushing her back against the stone barrier next to their house. Yeah, they had a house they split between themselves. Great for parties when you didn't have a landlord to give you the rules. Her back hurt where it had collided and became worse when he pushed her into it even more with his own body.

"Jeremy, you've been drinking again, haven't you?" He scoffed at that comment as if he were being lectured by his mother, "Why don't you just head on upstairs and get some sleep and we can talk about why I rej- _can't_ be your.. anything.. in the morning." She cringed at how harsh that sounded. She didn't mean to but the guy seriously repelled her and she had a feeling he wasn't going to let her off that easily. This was turning into a pretty bad day. All the more reason to get some more of that marshmallow chocolatey goodness and then hide under her own covers until morning.

"Ah, Jess.." He rolled lazily off his tongue, "Don't ya know how bad I want you. Don't play games with me no more," he hissed in her ear making her unpleasantly shiver, "Just give me what I want. _I always get what I want.._ " To make his point he slid his hand around her waist and lowered it dangerously while the other came up behind her head to roughly grab a fist full of her long blonde hair. His leg pushed into between hers and before she could push away he rubbed up against her, making her stomach twist. Just before his lips crashed to hers he gave a howl and grabbed his nose, releasing her.

Heart pounding, she hastily wiped her sleeve at her forehead (she has a thing about blood being on her, especially if it's not hers), and turned to run. Back home was too close, she needed distance and if possible a good place to hide if she wanted to stand a chance against the drunk brute. It was a short while into the chase before Jessica could dig into her pocket as she sprinted, but only to inwardly curse at herself for leaving her cell on the kitchen counter when she had grabbed the remote. Even ice cream runs weren't safe anymore without a freaking cellphone and mace.

Heavy footfalls weren't far behind, to her horror. The Masshole wasn't as drunk as she suspected , unfortunately. She hoped he was at least clumsy enough when she dodged the trash cans, desperately knocking them over in his path through her progress. After slowing just enough to knock over another she glanced over her shoulder but instantly regretted it because she could now make out two other of his companions also in pursuit, kicking aside the fallen cans as if they were kids toys.

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! They must have been in earshot and heard the commotion play out before she fled. There was no way they would be on her side tonight.

Out of breath she came up to an abandoned shack to seek refuge. She made a lot of turns and even ran back in the direction of her place before turning again, wishing hard they did not split up to attempt to corner her. If there's a God out there _please_ _don't let them find me_. But her prayers came up short as the door burst open to a blood faced vengeful Jeremy and the other two, Markus and Dylan. Her worst nightmares were in human form and all in one room.

 _Well.. fuck._

•X•X•X•

This night was turning into a nightmare. Nothing felt right. It was all so WRONG. Her hands hurt from when she fell down on them, her knees took the blow from her weight and her body savagely felt twisted and torn. Everything hurt, but not how she expected it would, as she looked at the men surrounding her now.. _This can not be real!_

The ship creaked back and fourth as the grubby sea lubbers stared at the torn clothes of a very shaken woman who looked, by all means, out of place. The lass' hair was clean yet a mess and along the left side of her face was starting to sport quite a remarkable shiner. Her strange clothing was not as strange as her sudden appearance aboard the black decks in the middle of the seven seas.

"What's with the lot of you, lose your will to the waves, you scraggly lubs! Move hither"

The men moved to allow their captain passage to stand before the circle amassed around her. His eyes squinted as he cocked his head slightly, eyeing her curiously. From what he could see she seemed a fair lass in her mid twenties and although disheveled and dainty figured she had a fire in her eyes he couldn't quite place. _Interesting.._

Her gaze met his and in an instant heat flared her cheeks and recognition rendered her at a loss for words. There, in his glorious pirate getup, smokey eyes, and jeweled dreds, stood the infamous, _and dashing_ she thought, Captain Jack Sparrow.

•X•X•X•

Previously..

Jessica was so scared that the scream she felt welling up in her chest only ended closed up in her throat. Jeremy and the others had her trapped. _This is how my life plays out, huh?_ Her will to fight had dissipated the moment it had sunk in that she was outnumbered: three large men to one small woman.

Jeremy seethed, baring his teeth through the blood that still dripped down his once white shirt. This bitch was gonna pay and he lost any thoughts on going easy on her. He was going to take from her and he was gonna make it hurt. They all would after all the countless rejections she gave them since they moved into the house next to her flat.

On her right Markus leaned against the wall, he liked to watch, while Jeremy and Dylan went to work. That was their secret routine when the girls didn't oblige. Dylan was the first to grab her, she struggled in a small shriek as he clawed at her hoodie, tearing the right sleeve and breaking the zipper, also tearing a gaping hole in her delicate pink cotton Tshirt. She slipped down and elbowed him in the groin making him double over but her small triumph was quickly replaced by regret as the move left her open to Jeremy's attack. With his full force he swung down at the left side of her face, the contact made a sickening loud smack echo in the room before something even more freightening happened. The force of the blow made her body turn but as it did she felt a terrible pressure encompass her body and a power, what felt like electricity, crackled down through her core, sucking her into a small black hole, ripping her out of space and time in the small abandoned shack.

All went quiet as the men froze, their eyes fixed on where she used to be. "..The fuck was that?!" Markus asked bewildered.

 **Woooot woot, hope you like that! Please review and as much as I like dark themes I really don't like dark comments, thanks! Look up my IG and shop on Etsy, AntrisityArt ! And DA Antrisity. Facebook is also Antrisity Art where you can see a dot sized version of me IN A MOVIE scene (just the one) of Black Mass, With both Johnny Depp and Benedict Cumberbatch on set! I got the horribly wonderful experience of mistaken JD for an old man (HE HAD A LOT OF MAKEUP ON AND FAKE BALDING WIG, don't hate me) ANNNDD then I kinda voiced that, earning me dead stares across the church. Yay me! Ha haha.. ha… hrmmm.. But it was still a load of fun and IamsopsychedIgottobeinamoviewithTWOsuperhotstarsomgomgomg! Here comes more of the Caribbean's in the next Chap! Kiss Kiss**


End file.
